


Friday

by Shinigamiinochi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Incest, Lemon, M/M, NCS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiinochi/pseuds/Shinigamiinochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he started teaching, Heero has had a crush on the neighboring music teacher, Duo. However, he is married and has been too scared to follow his emotions, regardless of his home life. One day, he finally makes a move. But, he does not realize that that was the easy part, for Duo holds a dark secret in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

Title: Friday  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Violence, abuse, lemons, language, AU, school fic, angst.  
Pairings: 1x2, R+1, 3+4, 5+M, 13+2.  
Summary: Ever since he started teaching, Heero has had a crush on the neighboring music teacher, Duo. However, he is married and has been too scared to follow his emotions, regardless of his home life. One day, he finally makes a move. But, he does not realize that that was the easy part, for Duo holds a dark secret in his heart.  
Chapter 1: The First Friday: Across the Hall, My Beautiful Neighbor  
It was Friday again and there he was, only a few feet away across the hall, dropping a large box of sheet music at his feet. He was wearing the same shirt he wore every Friday, a white, soft fabric with buttons from the bottom to the collar which cradled his neck and long sleeves that held delicate hands with long fingers he knew so well. Slim hips were incased in tight jeans that had a single tear across the left knee, showing Heero a rare glimpse of soft, cream-colored flesh. He licked his lips, his gaze clouded, yet greedy, as the fragile looking figure he was watching reached with movements that spoke of pattern into the denim pockets and took out a key chain with only three keys on it. He slid the key into the lot on the door and opened it with one swift motion. Heero felt his own pants grow steadily tighter as the person kneeled down to collect his box and the jeans conformed to the tight lines of his ass. Heero could almost imagine how hot and tight it really must be… A long ponytail fell onto the left, the overhead lights refracted shimmers of gold, reds, and browns from the silken hair. As the figure stood, box under his left arm, Heero finally let out a heated moan. The person he was watching spun around and soulful, violet eyes blinked at him. Heero held his breath, sure that, in terror, he had been found out, but Duo just smiled.  
“Good morning, Mr. Yuy! You scared me!” Heero sent back a wavering, nervous smile.  
“G-gomen, Duo-san, but, please don’t call me that. I told you, Heero is fine.” Duo shook his head, his fine hair swishing about him and Heero’s breath caught in his throat.   
“No, you’re a fellow teacher and my senior, so the proper respect is due.”  
‘Yeah, a fellow teacher, that’s all I’ll ever be,’ Heero thought miserably. Duo gave him one last smile, at which Heero almost melted on the spot, and went into his classroom. Heero retreated to his own room and, with a defeated sigh, flopped down onto his desk chair.  
‘God, I am so pathetic.’  
End Chaper One


End file.
